


Trying Something New

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Natalie pegs Crockett.
Relationships: Natalie Manning/Crockett Marcel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't know what possessed me to do this. No it will never happen again.

“You’ve done this before?” Natalie had asked, when he brought it up like it was the most normal, vanilla thing. For all the variation in his tone, he could have been suggesting he kiss her before they fuck. “You know how?”

He laughed. “Yeah, many times. It’s my favorite.”

And that was kind of the extent of the first conversation. However, Natalie would be lying if she said she stopped thinking about it when they let the topic drop. She can admit, she’s intrigued; Crockett is known for a lot of things, and being vanilla isn’t one of them, so she doesn’t doubt he was dead serious when he (so eloquently) asked her to “rail me into the mattress.” And the more she thinks about it, the more curious she is, so Natalie finds herself putting in headphones and watching videos online. 

Okay, fine. 

She watches some porn. 

But it’s for educational purposes, so it’s alright, she reasons. It’s strange watching the role reversal, but she finds it a little fascinating and yes, arousing, when the beautiful women push their partners down on the bed and give it to them hard. Natalie thinks that’s how Crockett wants it, but she imagines being more gentle with him. She doesn’t think she could be as aggressive as in the videos, but maybe there’s a happy middle they can find that might be enjoyable. She has yet to figure out quite how it’ll feel good for her, though. 

That comes when she does some more research, into the kinds of toys needed for such an activity. Natalie knows that Crockett has a share of toys that can be used on either one of them (and she enjoys his collection thoroughly), but she’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a strap on. Even if he does, she’d feel weird about using it because him having one means he’s used it with someone else before. 

In her browsing, she finds all sorts of things, but mainly that some straps come with a part that would go inside her, or vibrate, or both. Against her better judgement, she orders one that looks like it would feel nice for her and Crockett, and then waits for it to come in.

She brings it up the next time they talk about it, when her toy has come in the mail and she’s somewhat prepared for it. They’re sharing drinks after dinner when she does, curled up together on the couch. She’s glad he hasn’t mentioned it again, since it gave her time to research and process and think about actually doing it with him. Natalie can imagine the way he’d make those needy, desperate sounds that seem to be pulled out of every actor in the videos she watched. She wants to give that to him. 

“That thing you mentioned,” she says. 

“Pegging?”

Natalie clears her throat. “Yeah, I um, I did some research, and I want to try it with you. If you want.”

Crockett smiles in excitement. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You just tell me when, Nat.”

Even though this was his idea, it’s a little surprising that Crockett is just ready to do it. Well, he tells her there’s some things he has to do to get ready, but that they can do it tonight. She’s still kind of in awe about the whole idea. It’s not something she’s done, or thought about doing, before him. Still, she gets ready while he finishes doing the same. 

“There’s cleaning to be done,” he had said, and disappeared in the bathroom for a bit. 

She leaves him to it and takes the strap on out of its packaging, where it looks much more intimidating than it did online. It’s a pinkish flesh tone, about five and a half inches long, with the part that goes inside her about three inches. It vibrates, too, so she carefully loads the batteries and pulls the harness up her hips. It takes some adjusting to get the straps right, and she has to sit down on the bed awkwardly and guide the end of the toy into her. It feels weird, but a good weird, and she shivers when she turns on the vibrator to its lowest setting. 

Before she can get too worked up, she turns it back off and waits for Crockett to rejoin her. He takes a few more minutes before emerging into the bedroom, naked and already hard. His eyes focus immediately on the strap, and he smirks before joining her on the bed and cupping her face for a kiss. He’s always tender with her, even now. 

They just kiss for a few minutes before he draws his long legs up onto the bed and asks, “How do you want me?”

“On all fours.”

He’s fucked her like this a couple times, but it’s different to be on the other side of such a position. Natalie has privately thought Crockett has a nice ass for quite some time, and she can’t resist squeezing it just to feel in a way she hasn’t before. He responds by arching his back and sighing. 

“I prepped myself while I was in the bathroom,” he tells her. “Thought it might be easier for you.”

Then he hands her the lube and pillows his head on his arms. This is it. She’s more nervous than she thought she would be- though if either of them ought to be nervous it’s Crockett- as she pours some lube on the strap and slowly works her hand over it to coat it. It’s not unlike giving someone a hand job, just at a different angle, and colder. She makes sure the strap on is completely coated before getting up on her knees behind Crockett and guiding the head of the toy to his hole. 

“Are you ready?” she asks, because he always asks her.

“Whenever you are,” is his response. 

Slowly, she pushes in, surprised by the lack of resistance. Crockett moans low and grabs at the sheets. Clearly, this is good for him. She experimentally thrusts a couple times, getting the feel for it and the way the strap on pushes back inside her when her hips meet his ass, before finding a rhythm she thinks works. It’s slow, and not as perfect as when Crockett is the one on top, but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she’s never heard him so loud. 

Then, of course, she turns on the vibrations, and Crockett makes a noise like he’s been stabbed, low and desperate and loud. She almost asks if he’s okay, but he laughs breathlessly and says, “Damn, you don’t do things halfway.”

“I figured if we’re doing this, might as well do it well.”

“Thank the Lord for that.”

She thrusts again and he lapses back out of verbal speech, reduced to just moans and whines. And then- then she shifts her angle to get more comfortable, and he cries out, his whole body tensing. 

“Please, do that again,” he whines.

So she does, and within a few thrusts, he shifts to get a hand on himself. It’s only seconds later that he comes, making a mess of the sheets and moaning so loud the neighbors hit the wall in irritation. 

Only when he starts to whimper from overstimulation does Natalie pull out. She takes the time to turn off the toy and remove it, intending to clean it later. Being on top is surprisingly exhausting. She turns to say so, only for Crockett to flip them over with surprising strength given he just came and kiss her. 

“Thank you,” he says softly as he kisses his way down her body. “Now let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @neworleansspecial


End file.
